BRING THEM BACK!
by Kiyomi-16
Summary: Hinata miro directamente al mangekyo sharingan de Sasuke con varios sentimientos encontrados, recuerdos de una vida que nunca fue suya inundaron su mente / —Mis padres, mi hermano, mi clan ¡Tráelos de vuelta! / Cuando encontró el pergamino pensó que debía de tratarse de una broma, nunca espero la serie de eventos que cayo sobre ella cuando decidió probar ese jutsu.
1. La chica que me gusta

**Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Aviso: SPIN-OFF INDEPENDIENTE**

 **Summary:** Hinata miro directamente al mangekyo sharingan de Sasuke con varios sentimientos encontrados, recuerdos de una vida que nunca fue suya inundaron su mente / —Mis padres, mi hermano, mi clan ¡Tráelos de vuelta! / Cuando encontró el pergamino pensó que debía de tratarse de una broma, nunca espero la serie de eventos que cayo sobre ella cuando decidió probar ese jutsu.

* * *

 **BRING THEM BACK!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: La chica que me gusta**

Había sido otra vez uno de esos días en los cuales no tenía permitido darse un respiro. Del tipo de días en los que sobraban cosas por hacer. Y no, no se trataba del típico reencuentro con un viejo amigo, que después de años sin verse tendrían varias cosas de las cuales hablar. Ya había tenido suficiente de ese drama cuando Naruto lo visito de sorpresa la semana pasada. Tampoco había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que se vieron pero hasta él —un frío bastardo— no podía evitar sentir algo de nostalgia al escuchar de nuevo las estupideces de su rubio amigo.

Simplemente fue un día lleno de responsabilidades académicas, algo no muy prometedor cuando tan solo había logrado dormir dos horas la noche anterior, y el día anterior a este también… bueno, se diría que lleva más de cuatro meses sin dormir bien y las ojeras bajo sus ojos eran clara evidencia. Por lo menos su hermano mayor no podía regañarle por descuidar su salud cuando el mismo Itachi tenía peores ojeras.

Dentro del ascensor del edificio en el que compartía un departamento con su hermano mayor, Sasuke miro los números ascender con algo de cansancio y también anticipación. Lo único que quería hacer era llegar y dormir; sin embargo debía de terminar un reporte sobre el libro que actualmente se encontraban analizando en clase de literatura, resolver unos ejercicios de matemáticas, y terminar de prepararse para su exposición sobre la diabetes para el día siguiente. Sin duda no era nada prometedor el trabajo que lo esperaba para el resto de la noche pero no podía evitar alegrarse de por fin regresar a casa.

Fue con el pensamiento positivo de darse un relajante baño y tomar algo de café que salió del ascensor en el séptimo piso, cuando al llegar a la puerta de su departamento se encontró con algo que ni en sus más locos sueños hubiera imaginado ver.

Sasuke Uchiha, menor de la noble familia Uchiha, estudiante modelo y chico un tanto antisocial, también conocido como el roba y rompe corazones de Konoha. La verdad era que no le sorprendería ver a una de sus tantas fangirls en la puerta de su casa, simplemente todas eran así de locas. Por más que las mandara a volar estas volvían con aún más fuerza, solo se alegraba que al haberse mudado a Suna no tenía que volver a ver de nuevo a Sakura, ella era la más insistente del grupo.

No era realmente la acción lo que lo sorprendió, más bien _quien_ y el estado en el que se encontraba.

Al pie de la puerta de su departamento estaba la figura de una joven chica de su edad. De largo cabello entre negro y azulado, facciones finas, y largas pestañas. Como sí verla dormida en el piso no fuera lo suficientemente preocupante también podía notar con claridad una gran mancha de sangre en su espalda, y subsecuentemente un charco de esta.

Normalmente se encontraría molesto y claramente asqueado ante la escena, no quería tener que lidiar con policías haciéndole preguntas como si él fuera el asesino. Habría entrado a su departamento y dejado que alguien más se ocupara de ello, alguien como el vecino por ejemplo.

Sin embargo eso era algo que no podía hacer, que no se perdonaría de haberlo hecho.

Era Hinata Hyuuga.

Su compañera de clase en Konoha, la única chica que no lo seguía como si fuera el último hombre sobre la tierra. Quien estaba enamorada de su mejor amigo y la razón por la cual decidió mudarse a Suna.

La misma Hinata de la cual se encontraba enamorado desde que tenía memoria.

* * *

Miro con algo de preocupación el reloj que colgaba de la cocina mientras tomaba un sorbo de su té. Eran más de las siete y su hermano menor aun no llegaba al departamento que compartían desde hace un poco más de cuatro meses. Entendía que Sasuke ya no era un niño, era un adolescente a medio camino de convertirse en un adulto, aun así no podía evitar preocuparse por el tiempo que pasaba fuera.

No sabía que lo sorprendía más, el hecho de que después de tantos años Sasuke hubiera reunido el valor de confesarse o que no paso mucho tiempo para que decidiera dejar Konoha y buscar refugio en casa de su hermano mayor. Itachi recordaba cómo Mikoto lo vio entristecida cuando anuncio sus deseos de mudarse, eso ya hace tres años y no podía imaginar cómo pudo haber tomado la decisión de Sasuke.

No importa cuanto lo negara, Itachi sabía que su hermano había huido, no queriendo escuchar la respuesta de Hinata. Y seguía huyendo, esta vez de sus pensamientos al hundirse de lleno en sus clases. No solamente asistía a la secundaria sino que también tomaba clases aparte para mantener su mente ocupaba. Tarde o temprano no podrá seguir manteniendo ese ritmo, y Sasuke lo sabía. Sin embargo, con lo orgulloso y testarudo que es, Itachi sabía que primero se desmayaría del cansancio antes de admitirlo.

Tomando asiento en uno de los mullidos sillones bostezo por primera vez en el día, él también tenía una agenda apretada con respecto a su trabajo, ser la cabeza de la compañía familiar en Suna no era para nada fácil. Bostezo sin ninguna restricción de por medio al encontrarse ya en casa, ese lugar en el cual podía dejar caer la fachada del hombre perfecto y relajarse siendo él mismo.

Afuera lo llamaban de muchos nombres; caballero, niño prodigio, jefe, heredero, el mayor de los Uchiha, etc.

Sin embargo aquí tan solo era…

—¡Nii-san!

Sí, un orgulloso hermano mayor.

Llevo de nuevo la taza a sus labios para tomar otro sorbo de té antes de mirar a su hermano menor, entonces cualquier pensamiento de calma se esfumo dejando que la preocupación se apoderara de él.

Inmediatamente se levantó y fue al encuentro de su hermano.

—¿Qué paso? —pregunto con seriedad al ver la sangre en las manos y ropas de Sasuke mientras este parecía estar hiperventilando—. ¿Estas herido? —pero Sasuke ignoro la pregunta.

—Hinata… Hinata, ella…

Cuando la vio allí en el piso, rodeada de un charco de sangre no sabía qué hacer. Estuvo congelado por más de un minuto hasta que se acercó para tomar su pulso, era leve pero aún seguía viva. El alivio de saber que no estaba muerta no duro mucho al saber que de todas formas podría morir dentro de poco por haber perdido tanta sangre. Recordando un poco sobre las clases de primeros auxilios que había tomado en los últimos meses —simplemente para mantenerse ocupado— tomo la basta de su camiseta para rasgarla y luego tratar de detener la hemorragia de la herida al atar el pedazo de su camiseta alrededor del abdomen y espalda de la Hyuuga, manchándose de sangre en el proceso.

Lo siguiente que le vino a la mente fue una ambulancia, necesitaba llevarla al hospital cuanto antes. Tomo su celular pero con las manos mojadas en sangre le fue imposible escribir el código de desbloqueo, trato varias veces hasta que apareció el aviso de error y bloqueo permanente por diez minutos.

Maldijo su suerte y a la tecnología táctil.

Pensando en otra solución recordó que se encontraba a pocos pasos de su departamento, donde había un teléfono. En ese momento quiso golpearse a sí mismo por ser tan idiota. Sin embargo al encontrarse en el recibidor noto los zapatos de su hermano y sin pensarlo dos veces, ni quitarse los zapatos, corrió hacia la sala para encontrarlo sentado con una taza de té.

Y así era como llegamos a este momento, repetía el nombre de Hinata pero no sabía que más decir.

Itachi frunció el ceño. El comportamiento de su hermano era anormal; si se trataba de Hinata seguramente algo terrible tuvo que haber pasado.

—¿Dónde está?

* * *

 **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Al principio escribí esto con la idea de una trama simple, pero luego la idea de una historia totalmente diferente vino a mi mente al escribir esta escena y decidí ¿Por qué no juntar ambas ideas? xD

Eventualmente esta historia estará en iguales términos que 'A strange mix', quienes la siguen entenderán (quizás…), si no son fans del BoysLove-BoyxBoy no se molesten pues 'BRING THEM BACK!' es un spin-off independiente. Independiente en el punto que no se necesita leer otro fic ('A strange mix') para entender, ya iré explicando lo que pasa aquí poco a poco.

Amo el SasuHina, son la pareja perfecta *-* …bueno me gustan también otras parejas crack pero mantengo al SasuHina en mi top 5, por así decirlo. Tenía ya tiempo queriendo escribir algo de esta pareja.

Hasta el siguiente capítulo.

¿Reviews?

19-05-2016


	2. Recuerdos bajo la lluvia

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto, la trama de esta historia si me pertenece ;)

 **AVISO:** SPIN-OFF INDEPENDIENTE

* * *

 **BRING THEM BACK!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Recuerdos bajo la lluvia.**

Lo recordaba como si fuera ayer, el primer día que la vio.

En realidad, la había visto varias veces desde el jardín de niños, crecieron juntos pero nunca se habían fijado en la presencia del otro. Eso fue hasta que un día se acercó a él con una petición muy peculiar…

—¿Quieres que se lo entregue al dobe? —Pregunto solo para asegurarse que había oído bien.

La pequeña de nueve años se sobresaltó ante el despectivo nombre por parte del pelinegro para su rubio amigo, aun así no tardó en sonrojarse y rápidamente apartar la vista hacia el suelo como si este fuera lo más interesante del mundo antes de asentir.

—Si, es para… para Na-Naruto-kun. —logro decir en una voz extremadamente baja.

El Uchiha la miró escéptico preguntándose si sus fangirls se encontraban planeando algo. En primer lugar simplemente no era normal que una niña se acercara a él con un bento solo para pedirle que se lo entregara a alguien más. Y en segundo lugar, no era un mensajero. Frunció el ceño algo molesto con ese pensamiento.

Midió sus opciones. Podía ignorarla como a todas e irse, o quedarse y clarificar que no caería en sus trampas por más que lo intentaran —porque si, esta no era la primera vez que una fangirl hacia algo inusual con grandes esperanzas de 'ganarse su amor', lo que sea que fuera eso. Sin embargo, era la primera vez que una de esas niñas mencionaba a Naruto, y con algo de intriga decidió que le seguiría la corriente.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Hi-Hinata… Hyuuga

Hinata Hyuuga era una niña muy peculiar, no había vuelto a hablarle desde ese día… Aunque lo más acertado sería decir que la niña no se había siquiera molestado en reconocer su existencia. Él único que existía para ella era Naruto y nadie más. De esa misma forma Sasuke se dio cuenta que la niña era totalmente invisible para los demás, estaba allí pero no hacía nada por destacar. A pesar de ser buena en los deportes —la había llegado a observar practicar algo de artes marciales en el antiguo dojo de la escuela— y excelente con sus estudios —se enteró que Hinata pasaba al menos una hora todas las tardes en la biblioteca— mantenía notas promedio dentro de todas las asignaturas.

Una de dos, o era modesta o de verdad tenía muy poca confianza en sus habilidades. Creía que era una combinación de ambos pero no podía estar completamente seguro.

Un par de años después, cuando Sasuke por fin se había decidido a olvidar el asunto volvieron a hacer contacto por coincidencia.

Para la Hinata de doce años había sido un día horrible, no solo la volvieron a molestar el grupo de Ami y sus amigas, sino que también tuvo un asiento de primera fila para presenciar la declaración de amor de Naruto hacia Sakura. Claro que escuchó el rotundo rechazo por parte de la pelirosa pero eso no ayudó a disipar el mal sabor de su amor no correspondido. Por si fuera poco ese día le tocaba realizar la limpieza junto a Naruto pero este se disculpó con ella diciendo que quería caminar a casa con Sakura. Al estar ella sola se demoró más de lo normal en limpiar el salón y cuando se disponía en regresar a casa había comenzado a llover.

De pie en la salida principal de la escuela se dio cuenta que no tenía un paraguas.

El día de Sasuke fue uno promedio como siempre, nada que lo hiciera inusualmente feliz o extremadamente enojado. Solamente se había quedado más tiempo del necesario en la piscina de la escuela. No sabía exactamente que lo motivó a unirse al club de natación en un principio pero con el tiempo se había vuelto una costumbre realizar el deporte. No fue hasta salir de las duchas que noto la lluvia, e inmediatamente entendió porque había tenido tanto frío. Se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y se dirigió a la salida de la escuela, solo allí recordó que no llevaba un paraguas consigo.

Estornudo involuntariamente. No sería una sorpresa si mañana cogía un resfriado.

Sin embargo se concentró en el pequeño chillido que escuchó después de su estornudo para encontrarse con la Hyuuga, quien lo miraba con ojos llenos de sorpresa.

Hinata se había sobresaltado al escuchar el estornudo, puesto que no vio llegar al pelinegro por estar completamente concentrada en ver la lluvia caer.

—U-Uchiha-san.

—Hyuuga.

Y entonces reinó el silencio.

El verla de nuevo hizo que recordara su anterior encuentro, y la curiosidad de saber más sobre sus extrañas actitudes —sorprendentemente— pudo más que su orgullo.

—¿Y Naruto?

Hinata se sobresaltó de nuevo al escuchar el nombre de sus penas.

—Se-se fue… con Sa-Sakura-san.

Él asintió articulando un 'hn', comprendiendo sin más explicación el porqué se veía más decaída de lo normal. Todo el mundo sabía sobre sus sentimientos respecto a cierto rubio, era tan obvio que dolía, la ojiperla era muy mala en guardar sus emociones.

Todos los días se veía triste lo cual le ha llevado a pensar que también sucedía algo con su familia, sobre todo si las miradas de odio que le dirigía su primo Neji —un año mayor a ellos— no eran imaginaciones suyas. Ahora que lo pensaba nunca la había visto feliz, tal vez si avergonzada alrededor de Naruto pero no específicamente feliz.

Paró el tren de sus pensamientos antes de que partiera.

¿Exactamente como sabía todo eso? No la había estado observando tanto… ¿O sí?

Volvió a estornudar.

Algo preocupada, Hinata abrió su maleta y sacó de esta una bufanda. La llevaba consigo siempre ya que las mañanas en Konoha eran especialmente frías. Se preguntó si estaba bien dársela, no conocía bien a Uchiha-san pero tampoco podía dejar que cogiera un resfriado.

Sasuke miro cada acción de la ojiperla, desde que esta saco una bufanda de lana azul seguido de su mirada perdida mientras se debatía sobre algo hasta que posó sus ojos en él por un segundo antes de desviarlos hacia suelo, aun así sus brazos se extendieron en dirección del pelinegro ofreciéndole la prenda.

Sin embargo, Sasuke siempre ha sido y seguirá siendo un cabeza dura, no aceptaba fácilmente ayuda de los demás. Y en vez de aceptar la bufanda solo pudo preguntar...

—¿No tienes frío?

—¿Yo? —Se preguntó si realmente hablaba con ella, a pesar que Hinata fuera la única persona presente.

No conocía al Uchiha pero había llegado a observarlo un poco por ser mejor amigo de Naruto, sabía que Sasuke en raras ocasiones hablaba con alguien que estuviera fuera de su círculo de amigos.

—… um bu-bueno… un poco.

—Entonces úsala tú.

—¿eh? Pe-pero…

—Hn. —Dijo dando por finalizada la discusión para centrar su atención en la lluvia.

Al parecer pronto pararía de llover. Aun así estornudo por tercera vez e inmediatamente sintió como sus fosas nasales se taponaban. Dejó escapar un leve suspiro pensando que ya era muy tarde para evitar su resfriado, solo esperaba no tener fiebre alta al día siguiente.

Hinata miró desconcertada al pelinegro mientras este volvía a estornudar, para ella era muy claro quién necesitaba más de la bufanda en ese momento. Se preguntó qué haría su madre en un momento como este, fallando inmediatamente en encontrar una respuesta. La esposa de Hiashi murió dando a luz a Hanabi, cuando la pequeña Hinata no tenía más que cuatro años. Para este entonces los pocos recuerdos que tenía de su madre se habían vuelto borrosos, y con algo más de tiempo desaparecerían en lo más profundo de su memoria.

 _"Se fuerte Hinata, sé que el entrenamiento para ser la cabeza del dojo de artes marciales Hyuuga es duro pero nunca desistas… Serás una gran hermana mayor."_

Inconscientemente apretó el agarre que tenía sobre la bufanda. Esas palabras de aliento era lo poco que le quedaba de su madre. Por años, aquellas palabras le habían brindado seguridad.

 _"…nunca desistas…"_

Pero por alguna razón en este momento le brindaron valentía.

* * *

Los días lluviosos en Suna eran algo raro de encontrar, tal vez por eso Suna fue la primera opción en su lista cuando decidió mudarse. El que su hermano viviera allí era tan solo un plus.

Sí, el que lloviera en Suna era algo difícil de ocurrir pero no imposible. Y mirando la lluvia caer por la ventana de la blanca habitación de hospital no había podido evitar recordar ese momento.

Con una pequeña sonrisa recordó el como Hinata sin previo aviso le puso la bufanda alrededor de su cuello y sin más se fue corriendo como alma perseguida por el diablo. Lo primero que atino a pensar cuando se recuperó del shock fue en que de alguna manera, esa forma de imponerse sobre él le recordaba a Mikoto.

La mujer respetaba las decisiones de sus hijos pero cuando estos se descuidaban o hacían algo mal —y eran muy testarudos como para admitirlo— se convertía en un monstruo que lanzaba órdenes a diestra y siniestra, tratandolos de esclavos.

Pero Hinata no tenía ese toque diabólico, era lo opuesto, como un ángel o un ser celestial dando su palabra final por el bien de un pobre ser humano sin siquiera esperar algo a cambio.

Lo segundo que pensó fue en lo dobe que era.

La ojiperla había salido corriendo antes que la lluvia terminara de cesar, de seguro había terminado con un peor resfriado que el suyo. También se preguntó si la estupidez de Naruto era contagiosa y si Hinata había sido la primera víctima.

Sin embargo su tercer pensamiento iba de la mano con una pregunta muy importante que por ese entonces le fue muy difícil de responder.

¿Por qué su estómago se encontraba inquieto y sus mejillas inusualmente calientes?

Pensó que debía de ser su resfriado y por el momento se conformó con esa respuesta.

La puerta se abrió y por esta vio entrar a su hermano mayor.

—¿Aún no despierta?

Los ojos de Sasuke se desviaron hacia la figura que se encontraba frente a él, postrada en la cama de hospital como un ángel sin alas. Porque para él siempre había sido un ángel, no había otra palabra para describirla.

Negó con la cabeza antes de tomar entre sus manos la frágil mano de ese ángel, apoyando sus codos en la cama y encorvando su espalda hacia adelante en la silla que ocupaba. Escucho a Itachi avanzar hasta que sus pasos se detuvieron al pie de la cama, al lado de su silla. Ambos observaron a Hinata dormir en silencio, hasta que el mayor suspiro.

—Naruto llamo, dice que no sabe de ti desde que vino de visita hace dos semanas.

—Hn.

—Temari ha vuelto a llamar para 'pedirte' que le entregues información sobre el 'vago' que acompañaba al 'estúpido' de tu mejor amigo.

—Hn.

—Gaara pregunta por Naruto, dice que desde que lo conoció no ha podido dejar de admirarlo.

—Hn.

—Kankuro llamó preguntando porque de repente dejaste de ir al taller, dice que los títeres 'emo' que hacías se han vuelto muy populares.

—Hn.

—…

—…

Itachi volvió a suspirar.

—Los doctores me dijeron que estuviste aquí todo el día…

—Hn.

—Y Baki me dijo que no vas a clases desde hace dos días.

—…

—El portero dice que últimamente entras apurado al edificio y no tardas más de treinta minutos en salir con un nuevo cambio de ropa.

—…

—…Madre quiere saber si estás bien.

—…

—…

—…Dile…que lo estaré.

La última semana había sido muy dura para Sasuke, no solo por todos los trabajos que tenía que presentar, sino porque la persona a quien más quería había estado al borde de la muerte. Gracias a la cirugía ahora se encontraba bien, tan solo en un ligero coma inducido por la anestesia y los sedantes pero esto no disipaba el miedo que sintió. Quería mantenerse a su lado y asegurarse de que nada malo le pasara.

Itachi noto que no recibiría más respuestas por parte de su hermano así que no volvió a hablar, dejando que el silencio volviera a rodearlos.

.

.

.

No pasó mucho para que Sasuke se sobresaltara cuando la mano que mantenía entre las suyas, simplemente, se movió.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

Todo necesita una explicación y pensé que debía de comenzar explicando la relación que el Sasuke del capítulo 1 tiene con su Hinata. No tengo mucho que decir pero hasta aquí ¿Qué les parece la historia que comparten Sasuke y Hinata? Pero aún falta relatar más sobre el pasado, como la 'confesión' por ejemplo ;)

El próximo capi será…

'El pergamino'

No digo nada porque de seguro haría spoilers x'D, solo que este capítulo que se viene explicara todo y tendrán una idea más completa de lo que va la trama, la idea original que tuve para creer este fic en primer lugar. Lo que han visto hasta ahora no era más que parte de la nueva idea que tuve.

—Hn, dejen un review

¡Nos leemos!

06-03-16


	3. El pergamino

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto, la trama de esta historia si me pertenece ;)

 **AVISO:** SPIN-OFF INDEPENDIENTE

* * *

 **BRING THEM BACK!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: El pergamino.**

No podía recordar mucho sobre su madre, lo poco que sabía era gracias a los demás miembros del clan. Cosas como 'no puedo creer que sea su hija', 'su madre fue una gran kunoichi', y 'una deshonra para el clan' eran los susurros que la perseguían desde niña. Todos tenían grandes expectativas pero ella tan solo los había decepcionado. Con el tiempo las comparaciones disminuyeron pero terminaron volviendo con más fuerza cuando Hanabi comenzó a demostrar una gran destreza en el estilo de pelea familiar a tan temprana edad.

Por años pensó que no podría cambiar nada porque esta era y sería su vida. Estuvo convencida en que Neji decía la verdad sobre el destino.

Su destino como Hinata Hyuuga es ser una inútil.

Y lo había llegado a aceptar.

Así fue hasta que conoció a Naruto.

Al principio fue empatía. En cierto grado eran iguales al ser ignorados y tratados como basura. Ella por su familia, y él —por alguna extraña razón que desconocía— por toda la aldea. Sin embargo, existe una abismal diferencia.

Él peleaba e intentaba con todas sus fuerzas conseguir algo de reconocimiento. Ella, por su parte, se había rendido sin siquiera intentarlo.

Entonces vino la admiración.

Quería ayudarlo, quería aliviar un poco el peso que tenía sobre sus hombros, pero sobre todo, quería ser como él… por lo menos un poco.

Le debía a Naruto muchas cosas, como el mostrarle lo que es la determinación y que es posible ir en contra del destino. La situación ha mejorado considerablemente en los últimos años. No a un gran nivel puesto que para el clan aun no era digna del título de heredera, pero ahora llevaba una mejor relación con Neji, Hanabi y —sorprendentemente— su padre. Pensaba que nunca llegaría el día en el que su Hiashi la reconocería como algo más que una decepción.

—Hinata-oneesama, ¿no vas a entrar?

Se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Hanabi, parpadeo un par de veces tratando de regresar por completo a la vida real.

Ahí estaba su hermana menor, mirándola con una ceja alzada desde el cuarto escalón de la vieja escalera. No había nadie cerca, tal como lo había predicho Hiashi cuando les ordeno que visitaran el bosque cercano al distrito Hyuuga aquella noche, especificando que entraran a una cueva y activaran sus byakugan. Inmediatamente supo que este lugar era importante, aún más cuando el byakugan tan solo les permitió encontrar la entrada hacia unas escaleras. Lo que estuviera al fondo era totalmente borroso, probablemente gracias a algún sello que interfería con la visión de su kekkei genkai.

Allí de pie a la entrada de las escaleras no podía evitar preguntarse ¿Por qué su padre la había guiado hasta aquí? Sabía que la relación entre ellos había mejorado, pero… ¿que llegará a confiarle este secreto? Esto debía de ser conocimiento exclusivo para el líder y los ancianos del clan. El que ambas se encontraran allí significaba que su padre las reconocía como sus herederas, como las posibles candidatas a siguiente cabeza del clan.

Ver que por fin era reconocida por su padre la hizo sentir muy feliz.

Hanabi frunció el ceño al ver el semblante de su hermana.

—¿Por qué sonríes y lloras al mismo tiempo, Hinata-oneesama?

Hinata no se había dado cuenta de las lágrimas que caían libremente de sus ojos al estar pérdida en sus pensamientos. Cuando lo hizo se apresuró a secar sus mejillas con las largas mangas de su abrigo color lavanda para mantener en su rostro la sonrisa que no era capaz de reprimir.

—No-no es nada Hanabi-chan… Sigamos.

La menor de las Hyuuga asintió aun con su ceño fruncido y sin más siguió bajando las escaleras, la madera vieja resonando bajo sus pies. Para ella los pensamientos de Hinata eran un misterio, no sólo porque llevaban años de distanciamiento entre ellas, sino porque Hinata en sí era una rareza. De las pocas personas que conocía, Hanabi podía asegurar que su hermana era diferente al modelo de shinobi tradicional. No sabría decir si eso era una bendición o una maldición.

Ambas llegaron al final de las escaleras, estaba oscuro pero para ellas no era ningún problema, el byakugan les permitía una perfecta visión aún con tan poca luz. Era un pequeño corredor hecho naturalmente de piedra caliza, avanzaron un poco para toparse con un cofre de mediano tamaño. Inmediatamente vino a sus mentes las palabras de su padre.

 _"El cofre no es de gran importancia, tan solo una distracción para quien haya logrado llegar hasta allí."_

Hanabi y Hinata cruzaron miradas, ambas asintieron antes de pasar de largo el cofre y pararse frente la pared al final del corredor. La castaña posó su mano sobre la piedra, recorriendo su superficie en un intento de encontrar lo que vinieron a buscar. Hiashi no había sido muy específico.

—tsk, no hay nada ¿segura que esto no es una broma de papá, Hinata-oneesama?

—Pa-padre no tiene sentido del humor.

—Hm, cierto…

Esta vez, ante la mirada frustrada de Hanabi, Hinata fue la que posicionó su mano sobre la pared rocosa. Cerró sus ojos para concentrar su chakra, encontrando una acumulación de este en un punto específico de la pared. La distribución del chakra ajeno era familiar, casi como si se tratara de…

—Genjutsu. —Susurro, pero Hanabi pudo escucharlo gracias al pequeño eco que se produjo en la cueva.

—¿Sabes cómo romperlo?

—Sí. —Contestó con seguridad, no era estudiante de Kurenai por nada. Mantuvo una mano sobre el punto que había encontrado anteriormente mientras su otra mano realizaba el sello correcto para disipar el genjutsu—. ¡Kai!

Cuando la ilusión se rompió la pared desapareció, dejando ver varias filas de estantes llenos de libros y pergaminos. Como si se tratara de un interruptor, varias antorchas se encendieron haciendo que usar el byakugan ya no sea necesario. Para Hinata este lugar era similar a la biblioteca pública de Konoha, solo que con polvo, poca luz y menos espacio.

—Woah… —Hanabi no solía impresionarse fácilmente, pero al llevar una vida aburrida dentro de una mansión llena de personas indiferentes, este tipo de aventuras eran una rara ocurrencia. No todos los días descubres que tu familia tenía una biblioteca súper secreta repleta de jutsus prohibidos—. Así que estos son los archivos secretos Hyuuga…"

 _"Escuchen bien, cada una solo puede escoger un libro o pergamino que les interese. Escojan con precaución."_

Era tradición familiar el que la próxima cabeza del clan aprendiera por lo menos un par de jutsus de esa biblioteca, después de todo el líder Hyuuga tenía la obligación de proteger a los demás miembros por ende debía de ser la persona más fuerte dentro del clan. La gran mayoría eran técnicas relacionadas con el byakugan pero también existían pergaminos ancestrales que antepasados de la familia habían logrado recolectar desde antes de que los Hyuuga se unieran a Konohagakure no sato.

No era realmente un lugar muy grande, sin embargo les tomaría algo de tiempo revisarlos uno por uno.

—Bueno, mejor comencemos, pronto amanecerá. —Diciendo esto, la menor se dirigió a la hilera de libros más cercana con Hinata no muchos pasos detrás de ella. Hanabi se encontraba llena de energía, creía que a pesar de todo lograrían encontrar algo sin mucho esfuerzo. Por algo es una biblioteca secreta ¿no?

Sin embargo suspiro cansinamente cuando después de varias horas no fue capaz de encontrar algo interesante. La mayoría de libros eran diarios o cuadernos llenos de anotaciones, hechos por los anteriores líderes Hyuuga. Le lanzó una mirada a su hermana mayor viendo como esta leía un poco de uno de esos cuadernos. Por el rostro un tanto inexpresivo y concentrado que mostraba, Hanabi supo que Hinata había encontrado algo.

—¿Qué dice?

La concentración de la mayor se rompió. Soltó un pequeño grito cuando escucho a Hanabi hablarle, pero pronto se recuperó.

—Ah, ha-habla de algunas antiguas leyendas, me-menciona algo sobre una maldición en el clan.

—¿Qué clase de maldición?

—No lo especifica.

Hanabi entrecerró los ojos mientras leía parte de la página en la que Hinata se encontraba. Esa maldición sonaba a algo sacado de algún cuento de ciencia ficción. Hanabi prácticamente vive leyendo libros de ese tipo durante sus horas libres por mero aburrimiento —después de todo ¿qué más podía hacer cuando le prohibían la salida del distrito Hyuuga?—, así que era fácil para ella reconocer uno.

—Mejor probemos con los pergaminos. —Aún faltaban varios libros que revisar pero había perdido la fe en ellos.

Hinata se apresuró en dejar el cuaderno que leía en donde lo encontró antes de seguir a su hermana menor. La sección de los pergaminos se encontraba algo desordenada, principalmente porque la mayor parte de ellos no tenían nombre. El primero que abrió era un registro de tratados y reuniones entre los Senju y los Hyuuga, hablaban sobre la incorporación del clan a la aldea y la resolución a la que llegaron ambas partes.

El segundo pergamino que abrió…

Hanabi volvió a mirar lo que leía su hermana y con tan solo leer la primera línea suspiro.

—Hinata-oneesama, eres un imán para lo imposible.

…sonaba aún más sorprendente que el cuaderno sobre la tal maldición Hyuuga.

 _Saki no sanjigen gijutsu_

El tercer pergamino se trataba de anotaciones sobre la manipulación de chakra elemental y el taijutsu tradicional Hyuuga, varias de estas notas describían la posibilidad de un nuevo estilo de batalla, o al menos de un jutsu. Aún se necesitaba la precisión del puño suave y la velocidad requerida para realizar el Kaiten, de lo contrario el portador de la técnica estaría indefenso al momento de realizar el ataque.

Fue la firma al final del pergamino lo que captó su atención.

Hana Hyuuga.

Era el nombre de su madre. Y no tardo más tiempo en releer con más atención las anotaciones. Solo se trataban de ideas para un jutsu, al parecer su madre no había sido capaz de completarlo. Aun así esto era una muestra de que los susurros por parte de los demás miembros del clan no eran más que ciertos.

Le faltaba mucho para llegar a ese nivel.

—¡Hinata-oneesama! —Exclamó Hanabi desde la otra esquina de la biblioteca secreta, se había alejado mucho sin que Hinata se diera cuenta.

Se apresuró a cerrar los tres pergaminos y apilarlos en su sitio antes de dirigirse hacia dónde provino la voz de su hermana menor, solo para encontrarse con ella en medio camino. Hanabi era un tanto impaciente cuando se trataba de algo emocionante.

—¡Mira! ¡La técnica de Neji está aquí!

No hizo falta que Hanabi prácticamente le lanzara el pergamino al rostro para que Hinata comprendiera de que técnica se trataba.

El Kaiten.

El Kaiten es una técnica difícil de mantener, no solo por el chakra, la velocidad es un gran factor dentro de ese jutsu y esto es algo que Hinata podía decir por experiencia. Pero todo este tiempo pensó que se trataba de algo original, algo creado por Neji.

 _"Existe un sello en la entrada de la cueva que reacciona cuando alguien con el sello del pájaro enjaulado se encuentra cerca, así nos aseguramos que ningún miembro de la rama secundaria del clan entre a ese lugar."_

Recordando aquellas palabras de su padre Hinata eliminó el pensamiento de Neji robando los secretos del clan antes de que lograra pasar por su mente. Hanabi en especial ahora comprendía porque su padre se había mostrado muy sorprendido durante los exámenes chunin hace cuatro años. Neji verdaderamente era un genio.

—Me llevaré este. —Llevaba tiempo rogándole a Neji que le enseñara esa técnica, pero este simplemente se negaba. Ahora por fin la aprendería— ¿Ya sabes cuál te llevarás, Hinata-oneesama?

—S-sí.

—Vámonos ya oneesama, en cualquier momento puede amanecer. —Era cierto que habían pasado gran parte de la noche en ese lugar y que pronto amanecería, pero sobre todo quería regresar lo más antes posible para aprender el Kaiten.

Mientras Hanabi subía los escalones de dos en dos, Hinata miró un tanto perdida a su alrededor, quería llevarse el pergamino de su madre pero no podía recordar en donde lo había dejado. Después de varios segundos logró calmarse a sí misma y regresar sobre sus pasos encontrando inmediatamente la pila de pergaminos que había estado revisando.

—¡Hinata-oneesama! ¡Rápido!

Se limitó a tomar el primer pergamino de la pila antes de salir corriendo hacia la salida.

* * *

 _En otra línea de tiempo diferente a esta, Hinata se hubiera dado cuenta que llevaba el pergamino equivocado de haberlo revisado antes de irse. Pero aquí no sucedió de esa manera._

 _Esa noche, a Hinata se le entregó la posibilidad de cambiar su destino._

* * *

—¿¡Qué estás haciendo aquí!? ¡Aléjate! ¡No eres rival para-!

—Lo sé. —Respondió rápidamente—. Solo estoy siendo… egoísta. —Esta bien podría ser la primera vez que hablaba en su presencia sin necesariamente tartamudear o desmayarse, pero la tensión del momento no le permitió a Naruto registrar este hecho.

Hinata tenía varios pasatiempos. Como cocinar, crear ungüentos medicinales según la receta familiar Hyuuga que le enseñó su madre de pequeña, y entrenar para poder volverse más fuerte —a pesar de parecer imposible no se rendiría, ese era su camino ninja, esa era la promesa que le hizo a Naruto…

—¿¡De que estás hablando!? ¡No te pongas en peligro!

O en memoria de Naruto, porque cierto ninja rubio no tiene conocimiento de haber hecho tal promesa, es algo que se propuso Hinata por sí misma. No era un acto egoísta de su parte querer protegerlo con su vida, pero sí lo era el querer demostrar que no era una inútil ni tampoco un estorbo. No podía quedarse al margen y mirar el desarrollo de las cosas sin atreverse a intervenir, era un mal hábito que tenía desde niña. Dejar que todo a su alrededor pasara y no oponerse, dejarse ser pisoteada.

Pero esta vez no lo permitiría.

—Yo te amo, Naruto-kun.

Creía que por fin lo había conseguido al dominar el Juho Soshiken, una técnica extremadamente difícil y riesgosa que su madre no pudo completar. Una técnica propia que la hubiera catalogado como prodigio del clan de no ser porque Neji ya tenía ese título. Sin embargo, no había pasado más de un minuto y a ya se sentía derrotada.

"No... aún no." La determinación de probarse como kunoichi y proteger a sus seres queridos hizo posible que se pusiera de pie. Que lograra avanzar un par de pasos antes de caer de nuevo y gatear hasta Naruto. El rubio había apartado sus ojos, no siendo capaz de soportar ver a su amiga en ese estado.

—¿Por qué continuas? Aun sabiendo que puedes morir.

—Yo no me re-rendieré… porque este… porque este es mi… camino ninja.

Aun podía recordar el rostro que Naruto puso en ese momento. Tenía tantas cosas que decir, quería decirle lo mucho que lo sentía, que no era su culpa y que todo estaría bien, agradecerle por el apoyo que había sido para ella durante todos estos años sin que él lo supiera. Pero sobre todo, quería decirle lo molesta que se encontraba consigo misma por no haber sido más fuerte.

Mientras una fuerza extraña hecha de chakra la levanto a más de tres metros del suelo, se dio cuenta que nada había cambiado. Había mejorado pero eso no fue suficiente para protegerlo.

—¡HINATAAAAA!

Se sentía muy cansada como para reaccionar al dolor que sintió cuando el enemigo incrustó una de sus varas negras en su espalda. Lo siguiente que recordaba era escuchar el rugido de un animal y luego de eso destrucción. Un chakra terriblemente malvado y denso se sintió en el aire. Con preocupación abrió sus ojos solo para ver...

Seis colas.

—Na... Naruto-kun. —Trato de llamarlo pero era imposible, aunque alzara su voz las explosiones harían imposible el que sea escuchada.

Este era el fin, la aldea había sido destruida, muchos habían muerto, no tenía manera de asegurarse que todos sus amigos se encontrarían bien pues Pain aún andaba suelto, y por si fuera poco Naruto perdió el control sobre el chakra del Kyuubi.

No podía hacer nada.

De nuevo se había convertido en una inútil.

 _"Sabes, siempre pensé que eras rara y eso. Pero creo que me gustan las personas como tú."_

Cerró sus puños alrededor de la tierra que la rodeaba mientras apretaba fuertemente su mandíbula conteniendo las ganas de llorar de la impotencia. Fue entonces que lo recordó...

Saki no sanjigen gijutsu, o en otras palabras la técnica dimensional del destino.

El jutsu que tomó por equivocación de los archivos secretos Hyuuga y del cual termino aprendiendo la secuencia de sellos. En realidad había querido llevarse el pergamino de su madre aunque ya lo había leído en su totalidad. Aun sin ese pergamino fue capaz de desarrollar el Juho Soshiken.

Según los escritos Hyuuga, ese jutsu era capaz de cambiar el destino de una persona, aunque la parte dimensional era un factor desconocido. En su momento Hanabi mencionó que era algo imposible, y no podía estar más que de acuerdo. Cambiar algo tan fuerte como el destino debía, no... simplemente es imposible. Neji era el que más sabía sobre eso y antes de los eventos en el examen de ascenso a chunin y la invasión de Orochimaru no se cansaba de repetirlo.

* * *

 _Era el destino de Neji dar su vida por Hinata para por fin ser libre._

 _Era el destino de Sasuke tocar fondo en la oscuridad para luego llegar a aceptar el sacrificio de Itachi._

 _Era el destino de Sakura dejar a un lado las desdichas del pasado y vivir su sueño al lado de Sasuke._

 _Era el destino de Naruto ser el niño de la profecía y traer paz al mundo shinobi._

 _Era el destino de Hinata casarse con el Nanadaime Hokage._

 _Existían varios caminos. Algunas decisiones los acercaría más a sus metas, otras no. Podían pelear contra el destino pero no escapar de el. Porque después de todo, en esta dimensión Sarada, Boruto y Himawari estaban destinados a nacer._

 _Pero Hinata no lo sabía. No sabía que no había nada de qué preocuparse._

 _Nadie conocía su propio destino._

* * *

Pensó que todo había acabado, que el destino de Naruto era morir ese día y que el suyo era ser una inútil de por vida. Por eso, aunque sonara imposible... aunque le quedara poco chakra y la pérdida de sangre le dificultara controlar sus manos con normalidad para realizar la secuencia de sellos...

Activó el jutsu.

* * *

 _En ese momento, el destino de Hinata Hyuuga fue sellado._

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

Me volví a ver un par de veces la pelea de Hinata vs. Pain para darme una idea de cómo narrar esa parte. No quería ser repetitiva y reescribir toda la escena así que solo mantuve unos cuantos diálogos y puse mi propia explicación de lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Hinata en esos momentos. Por otro lado, me di cuenta que Pain tal vez no perforo a Hinata por la espalda como creía xD o tal vez censuraron la herida, pero lo dejare como esta hasta ahora: con la herida en la espalda.

Lo de los archivos secretos Hyuuga lo invente yo, aunque quien sabe, Kishimoto no explico muchas cosas y supuse que como los Uchiha tienen secretos concerniendo al sharingan en el templo Nakano, ¿por qué no los Hyuuga? Hiashi menciono en los exámenes chunin que el Kaiten era algo reservado solo para la familia principal del clan, ¿y si existían más técnicas como esa? Los Hyuuga son muy tradicionalistas, aún más que los Uchiha así que puedo decir con seguridad que el que tengan una biblioteca secreta no debería de ser una sorpresa. (Headcanon mio dkjank)

Lo que mencioné sobre una llamada maldición Hyuuga no será importante en este fic pero en el futuro pienso sacar dos one-shots: un SasuHina RTN, y un NejiTen canon. Solo estoy promocionando ;) (¿Puede esto considerarse spam?)

En muchos fics he visto que a la madre de Hinata la llaman Hana, porque es una tradición Hyuuga el que sus nombres comiencen con H, o eso leí en alguna parte. Por otro lado está la especulación de que la madre de Hinata no es miembro del clan Hyuuga, pero eso Kishimoto ni afirma o desmiente así que en esta historia —por la magia de los fanfics— Hana si es una Hyuuga.

La traducción en japonés de la técnica la saque del traductor de google, sé que existe una gran probabilidad de que esté mal escrita pero es raro escribir los nombres de los jutsus en español.

Espero que muchas de sus preguntas hayan sido resueltas en este capítulo. Y si han surgido nuevas dudas... pues encontrarán otra explicación en el siguiente capítulo.

—No sean malos y déjenle un review a Kiyomi-oneechan. —Les dice Hanabi con una sonrisa traviesa.


	4. Esto no es Suna

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto, la trama de esta historia si me pertenece ;)**

 **AVISO: SPIN-OFF INDEPENDIENTE**

* * *

 **BRING THEM BACK!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: Esto no es Suna...**

Hace un poco más de cuatro años, un Itachi de diecinueve años había llegado temprano a casa de la universidad. Era sábado y no tenía que exactamente asistir ese día, pero todo lo que quería hacer en ese punto era terminar rápido con sus estudios y alejarse de su padre. La relación entre ambos no era para nada buena pero por el bien de Sasuke actuaba como si todo estuviera bien entre ambos.

Hasta ese momento había completado seis de los diez semestres que necesitaba para graduarse con su título en administración empresarial, y solo habían pasado un par de años desde que comenzó la carrera. Sus calificaciones perfectas en la secundaria le exoneraron de varias materias haciendo más fácil pasar los primeros tres semestres durante el primer año, en su segundo y tercer año decidió que asistiría a las clases adicionales – que también eran opcionales – todos los sábados hasta las cuatro de la tarde, para así mantener el ritmo. Al final termino una carrera de cinco años en el tiempo record de tres años y medio, por eso muchos lo apodaban de prodigio y genio.

Pero eso aún no pasaba, el apodo que tuvo cuando comenzó a asistir los sábados era 'suicida'. Principalmente porque nadie más en ese lugar creía ser capaz de soportar perder un día libre a la semana y realizar todas las actividades adicionales que hacia Itachi. Los que no lo conocían creían que acabaría muerto por la sobrecarga de trabajo tarde o temprano.

Sasuke, quien era su hermano y lo conocía como ningún otro, podía decir con seguridad que esto no era nada para su hermano mayor. Por eso, cuando el pequeño de catorce años lo vio llegar temprano ese día sábado, se preguntó si algo urgente había sucedido.

Como si leyera su mente, Itachi sonrió antes de responder, "Jiraiya sufrió un... 'accidente', no volverá a dar clases al menos en tres meses, pero la universidad ya se encuentra buscando un sustituto."

El menor suspiro desde su asiento en el cómodo sofá frente a la televisión en la sala de estar. Ya no le sorprendía que Jiraiya terminara en el hospital, el otro día le dejo en claro a él y a Naruto que no era un pervertido...sino un mega pervertido, para gran enojo de Kushina y vergüenza de Minato.

Aun se preguntaba como el viejo podía ser profesor de comunicaciones en la universidad. Gracias a dios Itachi no tenía muchas clases con él. Sasuke había escuchado de Naruto que Kakashi-sensei fue afectado por Jiraiya, porque según Minato el peliplata nunca fue así de niño. Así que lo que tenga Jiraiya debía de ser contagioso, aún más que la estupidez de Naruto.

"¿Quién fue esta vez?"

"Tsunade." Esa mujer resultaba ser cinta negra en judo, Jiraiya en verdad metió la pata esta vez.

"Hm." Articulo Sasuke, ahora comprendiendo porque tomaría más de un mes para que el pervertido vuelva a estar suelto en las calles.

Itachi tomo asiento a lado de su hermano menor, con relativa calma intento alcanzar el control remoto para encender la televisión, después de todo no tenía nada más que hacer al haber terminado sus tareas para el lunes la noche anterior. Sin embargo Sasuke fue más rápido y tomo el control primero.

Pasaron varios segundos en un silencio tenso, mirándose fijamente. Sasuke claramente nervioso y con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas manteniendo en sus ojos una promesa de muerte, mientras Itachi lo miraba entre confundido y divertido con una ceja alzada. Sabía que esta actitud por parte de su hermano menor significaba que le escondía algo; algo muy vergonzoso, y estaba determinado en descubrirlo.

Para suerte de Sasuke el timbre de la puerta sonó. Nunca estuvo más de acuerdo con el dicho 'salvado por la campana' como en ese momento.

"Yo abro." Sin decir más él menor se levantó del sofá y camino unos cuantos pasos hacia la puerta principal. A pesar de ser los dueños de una mega corporación, Mikoto había preferido comprar una bonita y mediana casa en un tranquilo barrio de Konoha, y Fugaku de vez en cuando no podía hacer nada más que aceptar a las peticiones de su esposa cuando esta se volvía el ser diabólico que sus hijos temían y amaban a la vez.

Itachi desde el sofá simplemente puso su brazo izquierdo sobre el respaldar – que no era tan alto – mientras doblaba su torso hacia esa dirección para hacerle más fácil la tarea de girar su cabeza y mirar la puerta sin tener que realmente levantarse. Es así como pudo ver claramente a una niña de la edad de Sasuke en el marco de la puerta, su cabello era largo y azulado hasta un poco más debajo de sus hombros pero sobre todo la característica más curiosa eran el par de ojos perlados que poseía.

Una Hyuuga, no eran difíciles de reconocer. Al igual que los Uchiha era una familia que se ha esparcido por todo el mundo pero una gran parte de ellos continuaban en Konoha con su muy tradicional dojo de artes marciales. Se decía que los Uchiha alguna vez también tuvieron un dojo pero según Fugaku un ancestro lo vendió y cada integrante de la familia simplemente continúo con sus vidas. El abuelo de Itachi en especial comenzó lo que ahora era la empresa textil más grande del país.

Pero a Itachi no le sorprendió ver a la Hyuuga. De hecho se preguntaba desde cuando Sasuke tenía amigas, pues sabía su hermano menor tuvo la 'suerte' de conocer lo que el termino fangirl implica. Pero tampoco fue eso lo que le hizo considerar conseguirse una cita con un oftalmólogo porque una de dos, o estaba perdiendo la vista o Sasuke realmente estaba...

"Hinata, ¿sucede algo?" Podía reconocer ese brillo en sus ojos donde sea, era la misma mirada que Itachi veía en su padre cuando este y su madre estaban juntos.

"Perdón por molestarte." Su voz era tersa y suave, lo dijo en un tono de voz muy bajo y fue bastante difícil para Itachi escucharla desde su posición en el sofá a un par de metros de distancia. La muchacha de repente comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, "Es solo... es solo que ne-necesito hablar con alguien."

En ese momento Sasuke se dio cuenta de las ojeras que enmarcaban los ojos de su amiga, e Itachi fue el primero en presenciar lo que bien podría haber sido el fin del mundo.

"Entra, vamos a mi habitación."

Si Itachi hubiera sido cualquier otra persona – digamos, Naruto – se habría lanzado de un puente, o gritado, o llamado a la policía diciendo que alguien estaba personificando a su hermano menor. El caso era que cualquiera hubiera puesto una cara de total shock y rodado en pose fetal por el resto de su vida al ver como Sasuke guiaba a una chica por el corredor de la casa para subir las escaleras y desaparecer en el segundo piso.

Pero Itachi era Itachi, así que simplemente volvió a acomodarse en el sofá para mirar a la nada por lo que pareció una eternidad, hasta que finalmente – con un semblante al parecer indiferente – tomo el control remoto para por fin encender la televisión y distraer un poco su mente.

Pensó que ya lo había visto todo.

Se equivocaba.

 _/ "...después iríamos a un lugar especial como el puerto de Kiri para ver el anochecer."_

" _¡Excelente respuesta Kisame-san! ¿Y qué haría usted en su primera cita Sasori-san?"_

 _El pelirojo alzo una ceja aun pregúntense como demonios había terminado en ese lugar, "¿Llevarla a mi taller de marionetas cuenta?"_

" _Ehhh, no creo que eso sea lo indicado."_

" _Entonces no habrá primera cita."_

" _¡¿EHHH?! ¡Usted es muy frío Sasori-san!" De fondo se escuchó un silbato haciendo que el entrevistador se pusiera triste. "¡Oh no! ¡Se acabó el programa!"_

" _¡Al fin!" Grito un peliblanco al lado de Sasori, también debía de ser uno de los participantes. "¡Jashin-sama escucho mis plegarias!"_

" _¡Pero no se preocupen! ¡Nos veremos mañana a la misma hora en el mismo canal! ¡Esto fue...!" Redoble de tambores, " ¡Tobi el doctor corazón! ¡Tobi es un buen chico!"_

 _Inicio de comerciales_ /

Fue en ese momento en el que Itachi apago la televisión y se llevó una mano a su cara mientras que con la otra se agarraba el estómago. Ahora comprendía porque Sasuke no quería que encendiera la televisión.

Al cabo de un minuto pudo controlar el temblor de su cuerpo y regresar al rostro impasible de siempre. Se sentía cansado, después de todo no acostumbraba a reírse. Por otro lado esto significaba que su tonto hermano menor se encontraba enamorado, no solo enamorado, en verdad se había vuelto loco de amor porque si no fuera así ¿Por qué vería este tipo de programas?

No estaba dentro de Sasuke ser inseguro y actualmente buscar algún tipo de ayuda – como ese programa de televisión. Esa chica debía de ser muy importante para él si tomaba tantas precauciones para no arruinarlo.

Sin apuro alguno llego a la cocina para servirse un vaso de jugo y tomar asiento en la pequeña mesa de comedor que tenían en la cocina. Tenían una mesa más grande pero solo la utilizaban cuando tenían visitas.

No paso mucho tiempo para que Sasuke apareciera en la cocina, murmurando entre dientes algo sobre Hinata y Naruto, principalmente Naruto. El menor de los Uchiha se veía a punto de explotar, sin embargo lleno la cantina de agua y prendió la cocina para calentarla antes de soltar un suspiro, y luego desordenarse el cabello con frustración. Itachi pensó que ya era tiempo de anunciar su presencia.

"¿De qué hablaron?"

Noto como su hermano menor salto en su sitio debido a la sorpresa, sin embargo se mantuvo dándole la espalda cuando respondió, "No es asunto tuyo."

"En eso estas equivocado." Cruzo sus piernas mientras miraba divertido a su hermano, amplio su sonrisa al decir las siguientes palabras. "Después de todo hablamos de mi posible cuñada."

Las orejas de Sasuke se volvieron rojas, "¡No es mi novia!"

"Pero eso es lo que quieres ¿o me equivoco?"

Sasuke finalmente se volteó a verlo, "¡Eso no es cierto!"

Itachi alzo una ceja mientras ambos se veían directamente a los ojos, el rostro de Sasuke se encontraba ya demasiado sonrojado pero enrojecía cada vez más hasta que ya no pudo soportarlo y aparto la mirada. "A veces te odio ¿lo sabes?" dijo en un tono resignado.

El de la coleta baja solo asintió, sonriendo al ver que su hermano menor había confirmado sus suposiciones, sin embargo, aun quería saber varias cosas.

"¿Desde cuándo son amigos?"

Sasuke dudo un minuto en si debía o no de darle el gusto a su hermano mayor de responder sus preguntas. Pero la conversación que acaba de tener con Hinata lo había descolocado por completo, y sabía que debía que de no hacer algo rápido o corría el riesgo de perderla. Aunque le duela su orgullo debía de pedirle un consejo a Itachi, "Uno...dos años quizás."

"¿Desde cuándo te gusta?"

"Simplemente paso ¿de acuerdo?"

"¿Te vas a confesar?"

"¡Nii-san!"

"¿Te vas a confesar?" Repitió la pregunta manteniendo la misma calma de siempre.

"Yo..." Volvió a desordenarse el cabello, "No, no lo sé, es..." soltó un largo suspiro logrando tranquilizarse un poco, "es complicado." El mayor se encontró confundido ante esa declaración. Sasuke simplemente camino hacia la mesa y tomo asiento frente a Itachi; había perdido el rubor de sus mejillas y su flequillo creaba una sombra sobre sus ojos. "Ella quiere a otra persona."

Sasuke no vio venir los dedos de su hermano pero si sintió el dolor en su frente, "¡Itachi!" le reclamo pero el mayor tan solo sonrió.

"Tonto hermano menor ¿dándote por vencido tan pronto?" Los ojos de Sasuke se agrandaron ante tal acusación.

Años más tarde, recordar esto le daría a Sasuke el valor suficiente para confesarse.

* * *

Recordando aquel día no pudo evitar sentirse culpable, él había alentado a Sasuke para que no se diera por vencido. ¿Y todo para qué? ¿Para que al final terminara con el corazón roto?

No podía comprender lo que sentía Sasuke, él nunca había llegado a enamorarse. Era el heredero de la compañía familiar y desde muy pequeño lo educaron para asumir la responsabilidad, acostumbrándose con el paso de los años a la idea aunque tenía muy en claro que esto no era realmente lo que quería hacer con su vida. Pero no podía negarse y dejar que este peso recayera sobre Sasuke.

Itachi tenía muchas obligaciones y poco tiempo libre como para dedicarse a buscar el amor. Sin embargo, si existía alguien que amara más que nada en el mundo ese era su hermano menor, verlo sufrir estos últimos cuatro meses había sido una tortura para él. Lo único que podía hacer era acompañarlo, tal como lo hacía en esos momentos.

La semana había comenzado relativamente mal al encontrar a Hinata al pie de su departamento, poco después de realizarse la cirugía, Itachi llamo a la casa de Hinata y quien le respondió fue su abuelo. Al parecer Hiashi salio de viaje junto a Neji y Hanabi a Iwagakure a un torneo de artes marciales para promocionar el dojo, no volverían hasta dentro de un mes. Mientras que Hinata decidió viajar a Suna sin compañía, por lo cual no era extraño que la hubieran atacado, la delincuencia era alta en el país.

Sin embargo cuando investigo se dio cuenta de algo que no tenía sentido.

El portero afirmaba haberla dejado pasar sin notar sangre o herida alguna. Las cámaras de seguridad por su parte solo mostraban como Hinata se apresuraba en llegar al departamento para luego dudar en la puerta por unos minutos antes de caer al suelo.

Itachi no contacto con la policía o a algún detective después de ver aquellas cintas, además Hinata no se encontraba muerta y podía preguntarle lo que paso. Si metía a la policía puede que Sasuke se proponga a buscar al culpable – algo que inevitablemente pasara, pero por ahora era mejor que se mantuviera distraído con la preocupación que sentía.

No sabría decir exactamente cuánto tiempo se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que Sasuke de repente se sobresaltó.

"¿Qué paso?"

"Se movió." Dijo sin despegar sus ojos de la mano que mantenía entre las suyas, el que se estuviera moviendo significaba que estaba despertando ¿no?

Cruzaron miradas por un segundo antes de ver con atención el rostro de Hinata Hyuuga mientras esta abría sus ojos.

* * *

Por un largo instante sintió que flotaba. Se sintió libre de ataduras y no pudo evitar preguntarse si esto era lo que sentían las aves al volar. Sin encontrar una respuesta, la sensación desapareció tan pronto como llego.

Entonces fue consciente de que se encontraba en un lugar desconocido pero no pudo pensar mucho en ello cuando el peso del cansancio – tanto por sus bajos niveles de chakra y la gran herida en su espalda – recayó sobre ella como un balde de agua fría, haciendo que cayera al piso – aunque no entendía porque se había encontrado de pie en primer lugar. De repente se volvió difícil respirar.

No paso mucho tiempo para que alguien comenzará a aplicarle primeros auxilios en la herida en la forma que cualquier civil lo haría. No era un ninja, o al menos no un ninja médico. Sus alarmas se dispararon cuando sintió que la levantaban del suelo, Hinata se tensó sin poder comprender que estaba pasando. Solo esperaba que no tuviera algo que ver con Kumo, la última vez durante los exámenes chunin tuvo a Neji para protegerla pero ahora todos se encontraban preocupados por Naruto, ella incluida.

Escuchó voces a su alrededor, en especial una llena de pánico. Esa voz se le hacía familiar pero no podida deducir con exactitud de quien se trataba. Después de lo que se sintió una eternidad, la distancia entre ella y esa persona aumento, para finalmente cerrarse una puerta e imposibilitarle escucharlo más. Ahora a su alrededor escucho voces serias y llenas de profesionalismo, recordándole mucho a la actitud que tomaba Sakura cuando la veía en acción, ya sea en el campo de batalla o en la sala de cirugías del hospital central de Konoha.

La pelirosa había logrado convertirse en una persona digna de ser admirada, Hinata en especial lo hacía. Ella admiraba la gran confianza que la kunuichi del equipo siete tenía en sus propias habilidades, las cuales eran sorprendentes. Ser un ninja médico no era nada fácil, el que Sakura lo hubiera logrado a tan temprana edad decía que era una genio o que, a pesar de su temperamento, Tsunade era buena enseñando.

O eso era lo que comentaban los demás doctores dentro del hospital. Hinata no podía saberlo por experiencia propia puesto que no era exactamente un ninja médico y nunca lo llegaría a ser. Aplicarse en un campo ajeno al taijutsu Hyuuga iba en contra de las tradiciones del clan. Aun así, en sus tiempos libres iba al hospital para tratar de ayudar a los heridos, llevando un poco de sus ungüentos medicinales y utilizando la técnica más básica del ninjutsu médico que había logrado aprender.

Reconociendo inmediatamente que estas personas a su alrededor debían de ser doctores dejo que su cuerpo se relajara. El que la estén tratando era algo bueno, significaba que aún existían sobrevivientes y que habían ganado la batalla. Por qué Pain ya no se encontraba allí ¿verdad? No podía sentir su poderosa presencia, tampoco la de Naruto en su transformación de seis colas.

Era un hecho de que normalmente utilizaba más su byakugan para encontrar la ubicación exacta de las personas, pero con el poco chakra que tenía tan solo podía mantenerse despierta y tratar de sentir las presencias a su alrededor. El chakra de Pain y Kyuubi eran difíciles de pasar por alto. El que no los sintiera quería decir que Naruto había recuperado el control sobre sí mismo, tal vez en este momento también se encuentre en otra habitación de hospital siendo tratado por Sakura. Sí. Por eso no podía sentir a Sakura cerca.

No pudo evitar sonreír para sorpresa de aquellos doctores que trataban de mantenerla con vida, no podían entender porque la joven se encontraba feliz después de haber recibido tal herida en su espalda, principalmente también estaba la sorpresa de que aún se encontrara consciente.

Mientras los doctores decidieron inyectarle una mayor dosis de sedantes para continuar con la cirugía, Hinata solo podía pensar en que el en el jutsu había funcionado. Cambio el destino, no morirían en ese campo de batalla.

Finalmente, Hinata se dejó sucumbir por el cansancio y los sedantes.

* * *

Cuando recupero la consciencia supo que no se encontraba sola, había alguien tomando su mano, y no pudo evitar pensar que tal vez se trataba de...

 _"Naruto-kun"_ pensó para luego intentar apretar la mano que mantenía la suya, sin embargo aún se encontraba muy débil y apenas pudo moverla un poco.

"¿Qué paso?"

"Se movió."

Pero esas no eran las voces que esperaba oír. Ni siquiera las reconocía.

Con preocupación abrió lentamente sus ojos, no había mucha luz pero aun así le parecía como si el sol estuviera dentro de la habitación. Cuando diviso a las dos figuras al pie de la cama pensó que había muerto... o que seguía soñando.

Aunque la parte de soñar no tenía sentido, ¿Por qué querría soñar con los hermanos Uchiha? Y si no era un sueño debía de estar muerta porque Itachi estaba muerto; Sasuke no, pero no habían sabido de él desde la muerte de Itachi. Pero si ellos estaban allí y ella aquí con ellos... ¿eso no quería decir que se encontraba en el infierno?

Su rostro palideció, "¿Do-do-dónde es-estoy?" articular aquellas palabras fue difícil, su garganta se encontraba seca.

Para su sorpresa fue Sasuke quien le extendió un vaso de agua, pero al no ser capaz de mover sus brazos él tuvo que ayudarla a tomarlo, sin embargo cuando le acercó el vaso a sus labios ella se rehusó a tomarlo.

Sasuke entornó sus ojos, "Bebe".

Ella lo miro desafiante, no confiaba en traidores de su aldea. Si por ella fuera en este momento ya hubiera tratado de golpear alguno de sus puntos de chakra, sin embargo su cuerpo no le respondía. Se encontraba a merced de dos de los más grandes criminales de rango S que pudo producir Konohagakure no sato, y eso la aterraba.

Itachi solo sonrió ante el comportamiento preocupado de Sasuke, aunque se encontraba un tanto confundido con el comportamiento de Hinata. "Hinata-san, beba el agua, la necesita después de estar una semana inconsciente."

Hinata miro a Itachi con sorpresa, por un lado la había llamado por su primer nombre mientras que por otro estaba la sonrisa que tenía en su rostro, nunca había escuchado que Itachi Uchiha sonriera, más bien era todo lo contrario. Kurenai-sensei alguna vez le comento sobre como el Uchiha mayor era más un bloque de hielo que un ser humano. Era difícil saber lo que podía estar pensando durante una batalla. Entonces reparo en un segundo detalle que debía de ser importante.

¿Cómo Sasuke Uchiha e Itachi Uchiha podían estar en la misma habitación sin comenzar una batalla a muerte? Sakura alguna vez le explico la obsesión que Sasuke tenía con matar a su hermano, ¿tal vez hicieron las paces después de encontrarse en el infierno?

Sin más opción bebió el agua ante la mirada atenta de Sasuke. Si de verdad se encontraba muerta no debía de preocuparse de que el agua tuviera veneno pero la presencia injustificada de ambos sujetos la ponía nerviosa, "¿Dó-dónde estoy?" Pregunto de nuevo con un poco más de seguridad.

"En Suna." Contesto el sonriente Itachi indicando la ventana.

 _"¿Suna?"_ Era bueno saber que no estaba muerta pero ¿Cómo había llegado tan lejos?

Sin embargo por la ventana podía ver un cielo nublado y edificaciones hechas de metal en formas muy extrañas para ella. En primer lugar, que ella supiera en Suna nunca llueve y en segundo ¿Dónde está toda la arena? Esto más quedaba con la descripción que le dieron alguna vez sobre Ame.

"Esto no es Suna..." Fue el comentario que escapo de sus labios, y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho ya era demasiado tarde.

Sasuke trato de controlarse pero no fue capaz de contener su furia por más tiempo, "Si claro, ahora me dirás que nunca saliste de Konoha." Soltó sarcásticamente. El pelinegro se veía furioso por alguna razón, tal vez dentro de poco se cansarían de ella y la eliminarían. Hinata se atemorizo aún más ante la idea, dejando que el terror apareciera en su rostro – el mayor de los Uchiha se dio cuenta de esto.

"Sasuke." Advirtió Itachi.

"No, Itachi. Tiene que escucharme." Le dirigió una mirada llena de ira pero a la vez preocupación antes de ver de nuevo a la temerosa Hyuuga – quien no entendía porque tenía un asunto pendiente con Sasuke Uchiha – y suspirar, "¿Por qué viniste?" Espero pacientemente por una respuesta pero ninguna llego, fue entonces que exploto. "¡¿Por qué viajas sola?! ¡¿Exactamente qué quieres Hyuuga?! ¡¿No podías al menos esperar a que tu padre y el idiota de Neji regresaran?! ¡¿No te basto con haberme rechazado?!"

"¡Sasuke! Ya fue suficiente." El tono fue uno aún más severo que el anterior, "Tonto hermano menor, no digas algo de lo que después te puedas arrepentir." A veces Sasuke podía llegar a ser un idiota, era verdad que Itachi no sabía mucho sobre relaciones sentimentales de esta índole pero lo que si conocía era los malos hábitos de su hermano.

Enojarse con el mundo para ocultar su miedo y temor era uno de ellos.

En ese momento el pelinegro volvió en si solo para notar el miedo en los ojos de Hinata, aparto inmediatamente sus ojos hacia el suelo, el fuego en ellos muriendo casi instantáneamente. Se encontraba avergonzado por haber perdido el control de esa manera, pero sobretodo se odiaba a si mismo por hacer asustar a Hinata.

Apretando la mandíbula se paró abruptamente de su silla y procedió a salir de la habitación. Cuando la puerta se cerró con un golpe Itachi solo pudo suspirar y regalarle a Hinata una pequeña sonrisa, "Perdónalo, Hinata-san. Sasuke ha...no ha estado durmiendo bien los últimos cuatro meses y ha empeorado desde que apareciste aquí." Itachi esperaba que mencionar lo que ha pasado los últimos cuatro meses ayudara un poco a reparar la relación entre la Hyuuga y su hermano.

Hinata recordó entonces la mirada de Sasuke, el enojo en sus ojos era ya temible de por sí pero el que esa mirada estuviera enmarcada por grandes ojeras lo volvía aún más aterrador. Sin embargo aún no podía darle sentido a las palabras que el pelinegro grito, y tampoco entendía cómo podía Itachi Uchiha aun estar vivo. De nuevo la idea de estar muerta volvió a su mente.

"U-Uchiha-san..." comenzó temblorosamente captando de inmediato la atención de Itachi, sus miradas se cruzaron por un milisegundo antes que ella la desviara rápidamente. "Se-se supone que u-usted...u-usted es-es-esta..." paro inmediatamente sin atreverse a terminar la oración.

Itachi enarco una ceja, "¿estoy...?" presiono después de un minuto de silencio.

Hinata trago saliva, "mu-mu-mu-muerto" Sabía que no debía de ser cortes preguntarle a alguien sobre su muerte, pero esta era la duda más grande que pudo haber tenido en toda su vida.

* * *

 **Se habrán dado cuenta que el recuerdo de Itachi menciona que ya son amigos ¿no? Bueno ya vendrá el recuerdo en el que se muestre como exactamente llega a darse esa amistad, solo puse esta escena primero porque esa fue la primera vez que Itachi conoció a Hinata y porque quería agregar más misterio.**

 **¿Sobre qué habrán hablado Sasuke y Hinata en su habitación? Solo yo lo sé pero ya lo sabrán a su tiempo ;)**

 _ **¿Ahora ya se entiende un poco más la trama? La idea principal era traer a Hinata del mundo shinobi a una dimensión relativamente normal, y la idea secundaria es en pocas palabras la historia del Sasuke y la Hinata de esta dimensión. ¿Algo del summary ya tiene más sentido?**_

 _ **Así que aquí abra un SasuHina canon y un SasuHina AU, ¡yey! ¡Sobredosis SasuHina!**_

 **RESPUESTA A SUS REVIEWS** **(porque lo he estado aplazando un tiempo xD)**

 **Ire desde los más recientes a los más viejos.**

 **kds: ** ¡Aquí perteneces! :D Espero que también te agrade escuchar esto de la sobredosis SasuHina _,_ no habrá viajes en el tiempo pero supongo que los flahsbacks cuentan (?). Gracias por no querer moverte :'D

 **EthereldCrow:** ewe un gusto atrapar a la gente, y si, perdóname por los cortos capítulos x'D a veces la inspiración no da para más cuando hay más cosas que hacer :'D, lo difícil es la redacción, cuando no queda como quiero lo borro y vuelvo a escribir o lo pongo aparte para luego decidir donde añadir cierto dialogo o cierta descripción, después leo todo y hago cambios. Aunque estoy consciente que siempre se me escapan errores ortográficos por allí xD. Solo por ti alargue la ultima escena ;) porque si no lo hubiera dejado en donde dice "Esto no es Suna..." xD. Gracias por desear con todas tus fuerzas la actualización :'D

 **shiro5580:** xD no pensé en que lo estaba haciendo sufrir tanto hasta que lo mencionaste y comencé a pensar en lo que ya escribí y lo que pienso escribir, y si, tienes razón en que sufre y sufrirá un poco más por su Hinata. Sin embargo ya llegara el momento en el que Hinata sea la que sufra ;). Estos dos últimos capis deben de haber despejado tus dudas. Me estoy esforzando con los flashbacks en especial, es un tanto difícil porque debo de plantear la edad de cada uno sin tener que ser tan repetitiva en cada capitulo, manteniendo a la vez la linea de tiempo. Gracias por los ánimos :D

 **NN-chan:** ewe estará más que interesante, estará misterioso, jugoso(?), lagrimoso, y todas las demás palabras que terminen en oso con la excepción de dulzón ;) Gracias por enviar saludos y esperar mis actualizaciones x'D

 **DAMIC00** **:** :D como siempre gustosa de atrapar la atención de la gente, ¡Yey! ¡Ya no soy invisible! (?). Gracias por los saludos, te los regreso, y gracias por expresar que te encanta C:

 **ZaRiTa-chan:** Mas que una intriga esto es una telenovela ewe (?). Bueno, este capi habla por si solo sobre hasta que nivel de la escala del uno al diez se encuentra Sasuke loco por su Hina cofcofunmillóncofcof. ¡Claro que va a ser prometedor! (alerta spam) te estoy vendiendo(?) dos SasuHina en uno, ningún otro fic te da esta ganga ¡No lo conseguirás en cualquier otra parte! cofcofqueyosepacofcof (fin spam). Gracias por esperar, expresar que te encanto y... ¡Me mandaste un abrazo! OMG ¡Ven aquí! *corre detrás de ZaRiTa-chan para abrazarla de vuelta*.

 **abril (guest):** A todos nos encanta esta perfecta pareja :3 y ya para este capitulo espero que muchas - si no todas - tus dudas hayan sido despejadas. Cada capitulo sera especialmente interesante ;) ¡Gracias por darme suerte! ¡creo que si funciona :'D!

 **Nanami:** ¿Y a quien no? SasuHinaForeva *-*. ewe Gracias por preocuparte de mi desde donde quiera que estés, ¡Y si funciona! ¡Soy feliz :D!

 **Damaku:** -/w/- ¡Oh! ¡Stop it you! ¡Siempre un placer cuidar de todo detalle en la redacción ;)! Espero seguir recibiendo más criticas constructivas sobre como se van desenvuelven los personajes de tu parte, no quiero que sean OCC :'D pero es difícil controlarlo. A mi también me parece genial la trama y por eso la escribo (?) xD ¡No, no te mueras aun! ¡Tienes mucho que leer de este fic! Cuando termines podrás morir en paz. Gracias por esperar :D PD: ¡SasuHinaForeva!

 **Beethlehem:** he cumplido mi deber de atrapar/captar tu atención C': ¿En serio crees que esta bueno? *los ojos le brillan por la felicidad* Gracias por espera con ansias, pero no caigas en la ansiedad xD

 **UmeFuyu:** He cumplido con mi parte hasta este capi de despejar las dudas, la trama tiene más sentido ahora ¿no? Ahora me pregunto si - al ya ver mis cartas sobre la mesa - si vas a seguir leyendo C: Gracias por leer y encontrar mi historia interesante :D

 **Dark Amy-chan:** Un gusto haber escrito algo tan interesante. Gracias por esperar la conti pero, especiales gracias por ser mi primer review :'D Voy a llorar TT-TT

 **Ah y lo del programa televisivo con Tobi de anfitrión no sé de donde salió, solamente comencé a escribir y... bueno xD Se supone que debía de ser un fic serio xd, culpo a mi lado humorístico, cuando estoy inspirada y escribo simplemente se sale de control xd.**

" **¡Déjenle un review a Tobi! ¡Tobi te invitara a su programa y te ayudara con tus problemas amorosos! ¡Tobi es cupido! ¡Tobi es un buen chico!"**


	5. ¿Todo fue un sueño?

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto, la trama de esta historia si me pertenece ;)**

 **AVISO: SPIN-OFF INDEPENDIENTE**

* * *

 **BRING THEM BACK!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: ¿Todo fue un sueño?**

Había escuchado muchas opiniones sobre su persona.

Siempre estaba al tanto de los rumores que se extendían porque sabía que así como mucha gente hablaba bien de él también existía gente que tergiversaba la verdad para volverla en su contra, como los escritores de artículos en revistas y periódicos semanales.

Al principio de su carrera no le tomo mucha importancia porque, después de todo, todo lo que podría decirse sobre Itachi Uchiha eran mentiras. Itachi se conocía y con eso le bastaba. O así era hasta que se dio cuenta que reflejar una buena imagen a los medios de comunicación era de gran interés para la empresa. Se decía que era joven y no tenía la experiencia necesaria para ocuparse de la sucursal. Entendió entonces que debía de demostrar que la edad no lo volvía menos apto para el cargo.

Sin embargo nunca había escuchado que recientemente se hubiera propagado algún rumor sobre su supuesta 'muerte'.

—¿Perdón? —Pregunto esperando haber oído mal, lo cual era posible considerando el tono de voz que suele utilizar la Hyuuga al momento de hablar.

Hinata por su parte imaginaba haberse vuelto pequeña bajo la intensa mirada del Uchiha. Intento adoptar una pose de batalla, salir huyendo, levantarse de la cama o hacer algo pero su cuerpo simplemente no le respondía, tan solo temblaba por la tensión que ejercían sus músculos con el deseo de moverse.

—Lo-lo siento... —Articulo cerrando sus ojos fuertemente, esperando a que acabara con ella de una vez. Sin embargo el ataque nunca llego.

Itachi relajo su postura, se tuvo que recordar a si mismo que se trataba de la amiga de Sasuke, no de uno de sus empleados.

—Yo también lo siento. —Pero el tema aún se encontraba inconcluso—. ¿Quién te dijo que estaba muerto?

No sabía en realidad las consecuencias que traería el que un rumor de ese tipo se extendiera —si no se había extendido ya para este momento— y preferiría nunca llegar a saberlo.

El subconsciente de Hinata registro esto como el comienzo de una interrogación. No tenía entrenamiento dentro de esta área pero si había algo que se advertía a todo shinobi era no revelar secretos de la aldea al enemigo, así que se mantuvo en silencio mientras miraba de frente al Uchiha. No tenía miedo de lo que fuera a pasarle si eso significaba que sus amigos seguirían a salvo.

Pasaron los minutos y ninguno de los dos rompió el silencio, Hinata por sus propias razones e Itachi porque era naturalmente una persona callada. Pero mientras más pasaba el tiempo el Uchiha se preocupó por la falta de respuesta.

¿Acaso no confiaba en él? No la culpaba, puesto que nunca hablaron mucho en el pasado y son prácticamente solo conocidos, pero este rumor sobre su 'muerte' era un tema que claramente le concernía ¿De dónde lo habría escuchado? Tuvo que haber sido antes de que se desmayara en la puerta de su departamento, tal vez lo escucho en Konoha ¿era esa la razón por la que viajo a Suna?

—¿Quién te hirió? —Pregunto recordando las grabaciones de las cámaras de seguridad, aquello también era información de vital importancia. Estaba seguro que Sasuke llegaría a preguntárselo tarde o temprano, pero conociéndolo no tendría el tacto suficiente al hacerlo. Itachi pensó que sería mejor si se lo preguntaba él mismo.

Durante el silencio que se creó, Hinata fue capaz de clasificar la información que podía dar y la información que simplemente no podía salir de la aldea. Como hablar sobre las habilidades de sus camaradas, o la ubicación de la biblioteca secreta Hyuuga, en especial este último era un secreto que debía llevarse a la tumba. Pero las preguntas que hasta ahora Itachi había realizado no tenían como respuesta algo realmente importante, así que lo considero por un par de minutos más antes de responder.

—Fue-Fue Pain.

—¿Pain? Como el vocalista de Akatsuki, ¿ese Pain? —dijo una nueva voz en la habitación.

Ambos miraron en dirección hacia la puerta que se encontraba abierta. Itachi, al no ser un shinobi, no tenía problemas con ser sorprendido de esta manera de vez en cuando. Pero Hinata era un kunoichi y se sintió la peor de su generación. Tenía el byakugan pero aun así no había sido capaz de detectar la nueva presencia. Sin embargo sintió gran alivio y seguridad al identificar a la recién llegada.

—¡Te-Temari-san!

Temari y Hinata no habían intercambiado más que un par de palabras en todo el tiempo que llevan de conocerse. Principalmente porque la Sabaku No solo viajaba a Konoha en contadas ocasiones por asuntos diplomáticos, y Hinata por su parte no siempre tenía misiones en Suna. No eran amigas pero si aliadas.

La rubia alzo una ceja preguntándose porque aquella joven de ojos perlados sabía su nombre, pero no tuvo la oportunidad de cuestionarla cuando Itachi fue el primero en hablar.

—¿Quién es ese tal Pain? —por el momento lo que más le interesaba al Uchiha era resolver el misterio concerniente a las cámaras de seguridad del edificio.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso tú y Sasuke viven bajo una piedra? —lo considero un segundo antes de continuar—. No, mejor no me respondas.

Podía tratarse del futuro heredero de una gran corporación pero era claro que Uchiha Itachi no había disfrutado de su adolescencia como se debía, y Sasuke parecía ir por el mismo camino.

Los ojos de Hinata miraron a Temari y luego a Itachi para luego una vez más volver a Temari.

La kunoichi de la aldea de la arena se mostraba tranquila y no llevaba consigo ningún tipo de equipamiento shinobi. Era más, vestía como un civil cualquiera pero de una forma un tanto extraña, y viendo a Itachi se dada cuenta que el Uchiha también se encontraba con una vestimenta similar.

—Pain es el nombre artístico que utiliza el vocalista principal de Akatsuki, una banda de rock muy conocida últimamente. —Explico Temari.

—¿Ba-banda...de rock?

El término no era del todo extraño para Hinata. Por supuesto que había escuchado de bandas de delincuentes, pero Akatsuki no podía ser catalogado bajo ese término porque no operaban como simples civiles. Por otro lado estaba la palabra 'rock', que solo podía asociarla con Rock Lee.

Los Akatsuki no eran una banda de delincuentes cualquiera liderada por Rock Lee.

Nada de esto tenía sentido.

¿Y que es un vocalista?

Itachi tomo un semblante pensativo.

—Entonces este tal Pain de alguna manera se las ingenió para entrar y herir a Hinata.—dijo al aire.

La pregunta era porque. ¿Por qué un artista conocido estaría detrás de Hinata Hyuuga?

—¿Lo conocías? —pregunto dirigiéndose a Hinata.

—N-No.

Temari alzo una ceja entre sorprendida e incrédula. Baki le había explicado brevemente la situación, algo sobre una amiga de Sasuke que fue atacada aunque a ella no la engañaban, algo más paso entre esta chica y el emo Uchiha, debía de ser más que una simple 'amiga' para acaparar toda la atención de Sasuke . Pero nunca imagino escuchar que el atacante llegase ser alguien tan famoso como Pain. Sin embargo había algo que no cuadraba en esta acusación.

—Eso no es posible —dijo con el ceño fruncido y gran convicción en su voz—. Por lo que se, la atacaron el viernes de la semana pasada y esa noche Pain se encontraba en un vuelo hacia Kumogakure para su concierto del sábado... Y Gaara es un gran fan, él me lo dijo. —termino añadiendo al notar la mirada curiosa por parte de Itachi.

—No, eso no era lo que quería preguntar Temari-san. —clarifico Itachi. Con esto descartaban a 'Pain' como el culpable, pero...—. ¿Cómo supo lo que paso el viernes?

—Pues cuando tu hermanito se deprime la tierra no deja de rotar sobre su propio eje y todo continua, especialmente las clases. —a cada palabra Temari se fue adentrando en la habitación hasta dejar pocos pasos de distancia entre ella y Itachi para extenderle al Uchiha un cuaderno—. Baki nos dijo lo que estaba pasando y Gaara pensó en prestarle a Sasuke sus apuntes.

Itachi asintió y le regalo una sonrisa mientras aceptaba el cuaderno.

—Gracias, Temari-san. Veré que Sasuke lo reciba.

—No hay problema. —dijo sin sentir que el gesto fuera algo importante.

Después de todo Sasuke, además de ser compañero de Kankuro en el taller Akasuna, es amigo de Gaara en la secundaria —aunque la relación entre esos dos era un tanto extraña—.

Al ver la interacción que se daba frente a ella, Hinata no pudo evitar llegar a una conclusión.

—La a-arena... ¿n-nos están tra-traicionando Temari-san?

La información sobre la muerte de Itachi podía haber resultado ser una farsa, y ahora, Akatsuki se encontraba en una alianza con Sunagakure.

—¿Traición? —La rubia volvió a enarcar una ceja con ambas manos en su cintura, aquella era la acusación más rara que pudo haber recibido hasta ahora—. ¿A quiénes exactamente?

—A los shi-shinobis de Konoha. —logro decir casi sin tartamudear.

Hubo varios minutos de prolongado silencio.

—¿Seguro que no se golpeó la cabeza? —preguntó Temari con una ceja en alto a Itachi, sin embargo no recibió respuesta alguna.

Suspiro, lidiaba con demasiada rareza en su casa como para ahora hacerlo con desconocidos.

—De todos modos me tengo que ir, Gaara debe de estar esperándome en casa. —pero no había dado más de tres pasos a la salida antes de detenerse—. Ah y por cierto, dile a Sasuke que quiero ese número... ese vago me las pagara. —susurro lo último para sí misma antes de irse.

* * *

Su pupila —casi invisible debido al color perlado de sus ojos— se contrajo con la luz de la pequeña linterna. La doctora Chiyo aparto el instrumento para escribir algo en su bloc de notas mientras Hinata observo a los integrantes de la habitación con un semblante lleno de confusión.

El Uchiha no parecía querer eliminarla, sino todo lo contrario, había llamado a una doctora para que la examinara. No había punto en curarla si de todos modos la someterían a tortura. Sin embargo aquí estaba, siendo atendida de mejor manera sin brusquedad y solo profesionalismo como en un hospital cualquiera. No podía evitar sentirse cada vez más desorientada.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—...Hyuuga Hinata. —Respondió después de varios segundos en voz baja.

—¿De dónde eres?

—Ko-Konoha.

Hinata se encontraba extremadamente confundida por aquellas preguntas, por el asentimiento de la doctora ante sus respuestas podía ver que esta era información ya conocida, aun así varias preguntas de este tipo continuaron.

—¿Eres hija de Hiashi Hyuuga? —Las preguntas sonaban más a afirmaciones que a cualquier otra cosa.

—Sí.

—¿Hermana de Hanabi Hyuuga y prima de Neji Hyuuga?

—Sí.

—¿Asistes a la secundaria central de Konoha? —Desde este punto las preguntas se volvieron extrañas.

—...No.

La anciana de cabellera lila anoto eso antes de continuar.

—¿Eres amiga de Sasuke Uchiha?

—N-No. —Anunció un tanto asustada para el desconcierto y preocupación de Itachi.

La doctora volvió a anotarlo antes de quedarse varios segundos en silencio pensando en que preguntar. Sus ojos se desviaron un segundo hacia Itachi para recordar las palabras de este cuando le informo sobre el inusual comportamiento de Hinata pero sobre todo de sus palabras.

—¿Qué quisiste decir cuando dijiste que Suna está traicionando a Konoha?

Aquello capto inmediatamente la atención de todos los presentes. Hinata especialmente puso hizo un mayor esfuerzo en elegir cuidadosamente sus palabras.

—Suna se está aliando a A-Akatsuki. —No tenía que decir más, Akatsuki era enemigo de Konoha y el que un aliado les esté dando la espalda es suficiente para indicar que esto se trataba de una traición.

—¿Akatsuki? ¿La banda de rock? —Pregunto Chiyo confundida, no entendiendo que relación podía haber entre un grupo de música con los asuntos políticos de dos ciudades como lo eran Suna y Konoha.

Hinata negó al escuchar de nuevo aquella descripción.

—N-no, Akatsuki es una o-organización de ninjas renegados.

—¿Ninjas, eh? ¿Y tú te consideras un ninja?

Al asentimiento de Hinata la anciana volvió a hacer anotaciones.

—¿Cuál es el diagnostico, Chiyo-san? —pregunto Itachi siendo el único presente en la sala además de Hinata, la abuela Chiyo y Ebizo.

Chiyo dejo de escribir para mirar seriamente a Itachi.

—Tiene un tumor cerebral, le doy una semana de vida.

.

.

.

—¡Es broma! Tehee. —anunció mostrando su lengua.

—Hermana, no es tiempo para bromas. —Dijo Ebizo un tanto avergonzado mientras Itachi solo asintió.

Murmurando algo sobre gente con poco sentido del humor la abuela Chiyo reviso un poco las anotaciones que había hecho antes de volver a hablar seriamente.

—Su condición es normal, la herida en su espalda posiblemente la molestara por algunas semanas pero esta sanando perfectamente. Por otro lado... esta chica está loca.

—Confundida.

—Yo soy la doctora aquí, niño bonito, y digo que está loca. —Ante el levantamiento de ceja de Itachi y la clara vergüenza de su hermano decidió explicarse—. No hay otra razón lógica, un comportamiento de esta magnitud solo se manifiesta en personas que al salir del coma olvidan todo sobre su vida real y creen fielmente en el mundo de ficción que vivieron durante este periodo de tiempo. Pero Hyuuga solo ha estado una semana en coma por lo cual es imposible que haya creado un mundo de esta magnitud en tan poco tiempo.

Porque un mundo lleno de ninjas no se creaba de la noche a la mañana.

Hinata no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Todo lo que ha vivido hasta ahora ¿es un sueño?

—¿Cuándo cree que pueda salir del hospital?

—La herida sana rápidamente. —Dijo Ebizo—. No sería una sorpresa si el lunes ya pudiera irse. Pero considerando su estado psicológico será mejor que se quede unos cuantos días más para asimilar la realidad.

—Y Uchiha, la hora para visitas acaba de terminar. La chica necesita descansar. —La petición de Chiyo era clara detrás de aquellas palabras.

Itachi asintió y miro una vez a Hinata.

—La veré otro día, Hinata-san.

Espero unos cuantos segundos por una respuesta a su despedida, sin embargo esta nunca llego, Hinata seguía perdida en sus pensamientos.

Itachi se retiró con un objetivo claro en mente.

Debía de informarle a su hermano menor sobre esta situación.

* * *

 **Perdón por la demora, el capítulo ya estaba escrito hasta la mitad desde el primero de este mes pero se me acumularon entregas de otros trabajos xd Además que por pura tentación me metí en unos retos, pero he vuelto :D Y escribiendo este capítulo se desarrolló una idea para una historia derivada de esta, si llega ver la luz en solo el tiempo lo dirá x'D**

 **Primero que nada tengo que agradecerle a** TemariAckerman06 **juro que la aparición de Temari en este capítulo es pura coincidencia xD era algo que lo tenía planeado y realmente te agradezco por la crítica constructiva, sino nunca me iba a dar cuenta que escribía mal los diálogos xd**

 **Como tal vez algunos se habrán dado cuenta, edite los primeros dos capítulos para agregar la raya de dialogo. Pensé en poner el fic en STOP hasta que terminara de editarlos todos pero me pareció injusto para los que siguen la historia xd así que seguiré actualizando y ya me daré el tiempo para editar lo que falta :)**

 **RESPUESTA A SUS REVIEWS**

 **NathalieDBZ:** Gracias, significa mucho para mí que a la gente le guste la trama y la manera en la que lo relato. Mi ortografía no es muy buena que digamos y no puedo mantener serio el fic x'D pero me gusta pensar que está bien y que iré mejorando al paso del tiempo :') Bueno, no actualice tan pronto como a mí me hubiera gustado y no hago promesas sobre la fecha de la siguiente actualización pero quiero alcanzar el ritmo de 3 capítulos por mes :D

 **Lucia Hyuuga:** El escribir es un hobby que te trae una gran satisfacción al escuchar que a otras personas les gusta las ideas locas que nadan (?) en tu cabeza. Escribimos con esmero y dedicación para que personas como tú lo disfruten, y por lo que puedo ver de tu review lo disfrutaste y eso me hace feliz :') En realidad, gracias a ti. El punto es que no existirían fics sin gente con ganas de leerlos.

 **Shiro5580:** Chiyo acaba de dejar muy en claro que está loca xD Y no existirían fics sádicos sin gente masoquista que quiere ver a sus personajes favoritos sufrir (?). No llevare este fic a algo sangriento pero los personajes sufrirán de mal de amores y demás. Por eso lo puse en el género de Hurt/Comfort, y espero que los toques de humor que suelen aparecer no estén desviando al fic de su género predeterminado x'D SasuHina is love, SasuHina is life *-*

 **Kds:** Gracias :) Me hace feliz que te encante las cartas que puse sobre la mesa xD. Hago menciones ShikaTema pero nada es oficial porque se supone que viniste aquí por un SasuHina, y será un SasuHina el que te venda *Kiyomi, mujer de negocios mode on* solo el tiempo y la aceptación del mercado (?) dirán si está bien agregar algo además de lo originalmente planeado o no. Pero como dices que te encanta por donde va la historia, entonces con mucha más razón: ¡Aquí perteneces!

 **TemariAckerman06:** dhnijdiadaid Sigo en deuda con vos, Tem-sempai *-* Desde ahora, intentare dejar reviews de calidad... aunque con la poca experiencia que tengo tampoco ha de ser mucho x'D

 **JSMA-SasuHina:** El programa de Tobencio fue random pero una idea que no quería descartar y contra todo pronóstico lo deje tal como estaba, es bueno saber que a alguien le gusto :'). ewe lo que más me gusta es meter algo de ternura, escenas románticas tal vez un poco empalagosas, aunque tampoco llega al típico: tu cuelga primero; no, primero tú. X'D Eso si que no. Y Sasuke sufrirá un tiempo de amor no correspondido como Sakura, Naruto y Hinata en el canon (venganza ( *O*)/ ) pero al final tendrá a su Hina :')

 **Estuve pensando en cómo abordar el tema de Hinata dándose cuenta que este no es el mundo ninja y termine continuando la escena del capítulo anterior porque me parecía injusto dejarlo ahí xD**

— **Déjenme reviews por ser tan graciosa, Tehee. —** **Dice Chiyo mostrando su lengua.**

— **Tus chistes son de mal gusto anciana. —** **Responde Temari de brazos cruzados.**


	6. Chakra

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **AVISO:** SPIN-OFF INDEPENDIENTE.

* * *

 **BRING THEM BACK!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: Chakra.**

Después de lo ocurrido aquel viernes lluvioso en la entrada de la escuela, comenzó a observarla de nuevo.

Sasuke pasó el fin de semana en cama por el resfriado, preguntándose si Hinata se encontraba en la misma situación o no. Mikoto en particular se había mostrado inusualmente feliz y emocionada cuando le contó de dónde salió la bufanda e insistió que se la devolviera el lunes para que luego pudiera contarle los detalles.

Pero ese lunes una fuerza sobrenatural le impidió acercarse a ella para entregársela.

Cuando llegó la miró en su casillero, sacando los zapatos blancos para interiores. Desde que recuerda la había observado porque le producía curiosidad. Ella nunca notaba su mirada y después de unos cuantos segundos Sasuke continuaba con lo suyo. Esa era la rutina que tenía desde que reparó en la existencia de Hinata Hyuuga. La rutina que aquel lunes se rompió.

En vez de continuar por su camino planeaba acercarse. Sería simple, según las instrucciones de su madre solo tenía que agradecerle y entregarle la bufanda, nada más y nada menos.

Pero ni siquiera había tomado un paso cuando Hinata se sobresaltó y volteo a verlo.

Pasaron varios segundos de incómodo silencio hasta que la Hyuuga fue la primera en romper el contacto visual. Cuando eso pasó Sasuke recuperó el control sobre su cuerpo, su respiración comenzó a normalizarse y su corazón dejó de latir tan intensamente. No hizo nada, solo vio como Hinata se apresuró en ponerse los zapatos y correr hacia el interior mientras se preguntaba... ¿Qué había sido eso?

En ese momento no lo supo pero años después se daría cuenta que fue la sorpresa, combinada con la vergüenza de haber sido descubierto observandola lo que lo había dejado en tal estado.

No pudo hacerlo ese día y se le presentaron varias oportunidades para regresarle la bufanda por el transcurso de esa semana pero —de alguna manera— no llegaba a acercarse lo suficiente antes de que ella lo viera y huyera. No entendía porque lo evadía en primer lugar, las niñas por lo general lo buscan pero no Hinata Hyuuga. Ella era una niña rara y aquel comportamiento había comenzado a exasperarlo.

Un día a la hora del almuerzo, mientras caminaba por los jardines de la escuela, vio a un grupo de niñas rodeando a una temerosa Hinata.

Tan solo las miro y comenzó a alejarse.

Lo que le pasará a Hinata Hyuuga no tenía importancia, no debería ser de su interés en lo más mínimo. No era Naruto como para estar haciéndose el héroe. El solo pensamiento de actuar como el idiota de su amigo le causaba malestar. Simplemente no. No debía y no quería pero...

¿Por qué sus pies se detuvieron de repente? ¿Por qué le era difícil alejarse?

Era la oportunidad perfecta para devolverle la dichosa bufanda, Hinata no huiría esta vez antes de agradecerle el haberle ayudado —no salvado, que quede claro que no era un héroe— a lidiar con esas niñas. Esa fue la única razón lógica que pudo encontrar para aquella fuerza sobrenatural que lo jalaba hacia ella en ese instante.

Habiendo encontrado esa razón lo bastante convincente, dejó de pelear contra el extraño impulso y avanzó con decisión.

* * *

El pelinegro abrió su la lata de café negro antes de volver a mirar fijamente la extensión de océano ante él.

Suna es una ciudad portuaria de gran importancia comercial. Alguna vez este lugar fue un enorme desierto hasta que el país de la nieve se descongelo debido a la contaminación creada por las fábricas. El nivel del agua subió llevándose consigo gran parte de aquel desierto. Ahora la capital del país del viento tiene vegetación, pero no era nada comparado con Konoha. Y sin lugar a dudas algo que no ha cambiado con el transcurso de los años es el clima caluroso que se alivia en invierno y se vuelve insoportable en verano.

No conocía mucho la ciudad, Gaara había sido quien le mostró este sitio. Un pequeño y viejo mirador que daba al mar, escondido tras la maleza y apartado de la sociedad. Lo sorprendente de todo esto era que Gaara conociera un lugar como este. El pelirrojo está obsesionado con los videojuegos y en raras ocasiones salía de casa para hacer algo además de asistir a clases o visitar a Kankuro en el taller.

Llevó la lata a sus labios, inmediatamente saboreando el café. Se dejó llevar por la sensación de frescura que traía el aire marino y deleitar la vista por los colores anaranjados del atardecer...

Aun así, no pasaban más de treinta segundos para que su mente viajara de nuevo. La imagen de la pequeña Hinata siendo rodeada por aquellas niñas volvía sin importar lo que hiciera. Aquel sentimiento de protección y posesividad que siempre estuvo presente nunca desaparecería. En estos momentos volvía a sentir aquella necesidad de acercarse, de estar a su lado y cerciorarse de su seguridad, pero...

Ella no lo quería cerca, lo había notado en sus ojos, en la mirada que le dio cuando despertó hace poco más de una hora. Una mirada llena de miedo, y no solo por haber descargado parte de su furia sobre ella.

Lo miró como si se tratara de un desconocido.

Gruño con molestia y apretó su agarre sobre la lata, el material de poca resistencia rompiéndose al instante. Solo chasqueo la lengua al ver el café caer de entre sus dedos al suelo. Debía de conseguir otro nuevo, después de todo la cafeína ha sido lo único capaz de mantenerlo en pie estos últimos meses, pero solo podía pensar en los ojos de Hinata y lo que estos decían.

Posiblemente había tomado su confesión peor de lo que imagino.

Con aún más furia dio un paso hacia atrás, tenso los músculos de su brazo y lanzó la lata con todas sus fuerzas.

—Tks.

—No deberías de lanzar basura al mar, Sasuke.

Se sobresaltó, su enojo siendo reemplazado por la sorpresa mientras rápidamente volteaba para encontrar a Itachi. Apoyado en una de las tantas palmeras cercanas mientras lo miraba con aquel semblante serio que raramente usaba fuera de la oficina. Conocía muy bien a su hermano como para reconocer que algo no iba bien.

—¿Qué pasó?

El primogénito de la familia Uchiha soltó un pequeño suspiro. Lo más acertado sería preguntar qué es lo que no pasa. Llevaba ya varios días preocupándose por Sasuke y todo tan solo parecía ir de mal en peor.

Itachi se adentro al claro para tomar asiento en una vieja banca de parque. Con un gesto de su mano indicó a que Sasuke también tomará asiento. Este accedió a la silenciosa petición después de soltar un leve suspiro de cansancio y limpiar con algo de disgusto el café de su mano en sus jeans, hoy debía lavar la ropa de todos modos.

—¿Y? —Inquirió el menor de los Uchihas con impaciencia.

El mayor vio innecesario alargar lo inevitable, de una u otra manera Sasuke se enteraría pero sería mejor que no lo hiciera en el hospital durante su siguiente visita.

—Hinata-san parece haber olvidado varias cosas.

—¿Amnesia?

Itachi no asintió pero tampoco lo negó.

Claro, eso explicaba porque Hinata lo miró como si se tratara de un desconocido. Aquel pensamiento no hizo que se sintiera mejor.

—¿Qué recuerda?

Esa era la parte difícil de explicar pero el mayor hizo su mejor esfuerzo para ponerlo en simples palabras.

—La doctora dijo que a veces durante el coma los pacientes crean sus propios mundos. Al parecer Hinata-san cree que los ninja existen. Cree que estoy muerto y que la banda Akatsuki es en realidad un grupo de ninjas renegados que la atacaron.

—…

—…

—...No es momento para bromas, nii-san.

—No es una broma, otouto.

* * *

Miró a la ventana, las grandes edificaciones de metal tapando el horizonte, creando sombras con la luz del sol en el atardecer. No pudo evitar pensar en lo que podría hacer Shikamaru con sombras de este tamaño… Pero, los ninjas no existen ¿verdad? Chiyo-sama lo había dejado claro, todo fue un sueño.

Si, aquellas estructuras extrañas dejaban en claro que Dorothy ya no se encuentra más en Kansas. Pero Hinata se negaba en creer que su vida había sido una mentira ¿Existía alguna forma de comprobarlo?

Su cuerpo se sobresaltó levemente sobre la camilla porque ¿como no lo había pensado antes? Esto podría tratarse de un genjutsu.

Cerró sus ojos y comenzó a meditar, buscando aquella sensación familiar que no debería ser difícil de encontrar. Y cuando lo encontró no pudo evitar sentirse derrotada.

Sus reservas de chakra se encontraban en niveles muy bajos, eso explicaba porque pasó una semana inconsciente. Su pelea con el líder de Akatsuki y el último jutsu que utilizó habían tomado mucho de sí. Tendría que esperar algunos días más para finalmente intentar salir del genjutsu.

"Mi vida no fue un sueño." Pensó son resolución. "Pero este mundo lo es."

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

Hola *esquiva un tomatazo* ¡He-hey! ¡Puedo explicarlo!

Admito que me distraje un poco… Bueno, mucho con el tema de los retos. Malgaste… ¿tres meses? ¿seis? ¿En serio ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que actualicé por última vez 'BRING THEM BACK'? En realidad la mitad de este capítulo ya estaba escrito y solo me faltaba terminarlo para actualizar a finales de abril… cosa que como se puede ver no paso x'D

Dentro de poco será navidad así que ¡Feliz navidad! Esta actualización es un regalo mio para ustedes dkjnkja.

—Feliz navidad, y un prospero año nuevo. —Les desea Itachi con una cálida sonrisa.


End file.
